De cuando las cosas se tornan extrañas
by LizbethBR
Summary: Eran amigos desde siempre, ¿cierto?. Pero olvidaron los pronósticos de Luna.


_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**De cuando las cosas se tornan extrañas**_

Habían pasado más de la mitad de sus vidas juntos, así que no había nada de raro en que se encontrara en esa situación, tampoco que fuese con él, quien, por cierto, la conoce más que nadie. No había forma de que las circunstancias cambiaran, ¿cierto? Ningún motivo de fuerza suficiente que los impulsara a querer retroceder o simplemente abortar misión.

Las cosas sencillamente se darían de forma natural.

Porque estaban juntos y nada podía pasar.

.

* * *

.

Se conocían hace muchos años. Por casualidades de la vida (o errores del destino, como decía Fred) ella, la mejor amiga del memo, terminó siendo la primera novia del mismo. Aún no puede comprender cómo alguien como Hermione Granger pudo fijarse en Ronald. Vale que es su hermano y todo, pero el chico era (es) un cero a la izquierda en absolutamente cada campo que existía: reprobaba la totalidad de clases o los aprobaba a duras penas, era pésimo en los deportes y, generalmente, sus neuronas se negaban a colaborar en cualquier instante de su vida. Un completo fracasado.

(Ojo, que él ama a su hermano, pero la realidad es inevitable y no puede negar lo obvio).

La chica, por el contrario, era un cheque a fecha. Brillante, la primera de su curso durante toda su vida escolar, con ofrecimiento de becas para estudiar hasta que el mundo se acabara (cosa que, de hecho, es muy Hermione, porque ella estudia incluso en vacaciones; entonces no sería extraño que en un sarcófago ella esté leyendo esos extensos libros), ingeniosa, guapa y divertida.

No había punto convergente aparente en aquella relación, pero consiguieron durar tres años. Más de lo que cualquiera pudo pensar. _Todos perdieron sus apuestas._

―Tú tampoco eres Albert Einsten, Weasley, no alardees.

Y era cierto, ¿cómo llegaron a tener siquiera una relación más allá de '¿Me pasas el azúcar?' o un 'Permiso Fred, quiero subir'? Ni idea, porque hizo algo que la chica jamás hubiese perdonado. No terminó la universidad y se tiró de cabeza en un proyecto que con su gemelo tenían planeado cuando eran aún unos críos. Idea que poca aceptación consiguió en su familia y su entorno en general. No obstante, salieron airosos, gracias a sonrisas encantadoras, bromas ingeniosas y mucho trabajo duro, y ahora eran unos empresarios emergentes con un gran futuro por delante.

Pero vivió ese momento en el que tuvo que escuchar los constantes sermones de su castaña amiga, que era irresponsable, que sin un título nada se puede hacer en el mundo laboral, que qué pedazos de idiotas dejan la oportunidad que unos esforzados padres le dan. En resumen, un discurso de pura mierda.

―Joder Granger, cierra el pico, ya está hecho.

Como sea, el caso es que por esos misterios cósmicos que ocurren cada miles de años y que la humanidad no debiese vivir, porque rayos que ellos juntos no calzan, ocurrió que los planetas se alinearon y ellos, entre veranos llenos de interminables charlas, peleas de helados y escapadas al río, se hicieron cercanos (jamás admitieron que eran amigos hasta años después, porque su reputación debía mantenerse intachable).

Ginny estuvo dos días meditando qué hizo de mal el mundo para que esto ocurriera en esta tierra. Luna sólo pensó que era encantador verlos tan juntos.

_Se volvieron inseparables._

_._

* * *

_._

Luego de muchos meses, finalmente llegó el momento que muchos esperaban, Ronald y Hermione terminaron. No es que estuviesen deseosos de que la relación llegara al quiebre, pero se veía venir.

Pero no fue un escándalo colosal en donde platos y copas volaron desde la cocina a la sala de estar, los gritos no inundaron las paredes del departamento de Hermione con palabras groseras e indirectas hirientes, nada de '¡Eres aburrida!' o '¡Tus pies siempre huelen a gente muerta!', tampoco hay ropa tirada en el piso ni armarios vacíos.

Es más sencillo de lo que alguna vez se pronosticó. Palabras mesuradas salen de los labios femeninos mientras ambos cafés se enfrían en las tazas que reposan sobre la mesa de la cocina de Hermione, y Ronald, extrañamente tranquilo, escucha atento todas y cada una de las cosas que su novia (exnovia, Ron, se acabó) tiene que decir.

Resultó que las cosas no podían alargarse más y sería dilatar una situación en la que sí terminaría con los utensilios culinarios volando y los gritos ensordecedores alertando a los vecinos en caso de no cortar por lo sano.

Concluyeron que seguirían siendo amigos, porque el amor aún estaba ahí, flojo y algo apagado de forma romántica, por supuesto, pero antes de ser pareja eran mejores amigos.

El día terminó con Ronald cabizbajo en la casa de Harry, y Hermione, llorando por las cosas que extrañaría de su pareja, en los brazos de su travieso mejor amigo pelirrojo.

(Y en estas situaciones es cuando ella nota porqué Fred es una persona tan importante para ella, comprándole helado de chocolate y limpiando sus mocos).

.

* * *

.

Se reunían ahí todas las tardes del viernes después de clases para ponerse al día con los chismes, de las últimas tendencias y noticias o simplemente comentar su día, era el ritual de las tres.

―¿Y ahora que estás libre qué piensas hacer? ― Cuestiona Ginevra, sorbiendo su cappuccino suavemente para evitar quemar su boca.

―Nada, enfocarme en los estudios y si pasa algo, bienvenido sea. No forzaré nada― Responde mientras le sonríe al joven que trae su tarta de cereza. El chico no le ha quitado la mirada desde que ingresó, pero no está interesada, así que rápidamente lo despide.

―Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que abras los ojos, pero como corresponde. Las cosas pueden estar al frente tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, y no pueden ser tan inverosímiles como crees. Igual siempre puedes culpar al calentamiento global― Dice Luna, ignorando a Ginny que está robando uno de sus muffins descaradamente.

―Nunca comprendo lo que dices― Dice simple al encoger sus hombros.

.

* * *

.

La crisis económica afectó a mucha gente, pero ésta arremetió especialmente duro en los Weasley. George, que convivía con Angelina, no le afectó tanto como a su hermano, porque él compartía gastos con la muchacha. Fred, por otra parte, vivía solo en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de su oficina. Departamento que no se podría mantener si seguía en esta incómoda circunstancia.

Angustiado, recibió a la castaña en su hogar el sábado en la noche, para su habitual _noche de chicas_, como el ojiazul había bautizado a ése momento. Estaban preparando algo de snack para ver una película de terror cuando, entre bromas y anécdotas, la miró y una perversa y gran sonrisa (muy grande sonrisa, Fred, me asustas) se formó en sus labios.

_Eres brillante_.

―Ven a vivir conmigo― Dejó escapar de la nada cuando Hermione le contaba la última novedad sobre un proyecto de ley que se estudiaba en el gobierno, y que hoy encontró muy interesante discutir en clases.

Boqueando, la morena miró anonadada al muchacho y luego, después de ver la diversión en la pecosa cara del pelirrojo, reaccionó.

―¡Perdiste la cabeza! Mis padres probablemente me desheredarían. Olvídalo― Dijo la chica, escandalizada y asustada. Convivir con Fred Weasley no podía traer nada bueno, _nada_.

―Piénsalo, así no estás sola cuando te llegue la menstruación, con toda esa mierda del dolor, y podría ayudar a que depiles esas piernas de mono tuyas. Vamos, nena, no sería tan terrible―.

―No― Terminó la discusión con el ceño fruncido.

Rotunda y terca, se acurrucó en el sofá de su mejor amigo para ver la película, no obstante cayó derrotada en éste, soñando con enanos pelirrojos que invadían su departamento y registraban cada rincón de su hogar, robando todo lo que encontraban y llevando sus pertenencias a las manos de un monstruo peludo pelirrojo que esperaba fuera de la puerta.

.

* * *

.

―Compartiremos gastos de todo, no abuses― Dijo a la mañana siguiente, porque qué rayos, tenía la mitad de sus cosas en la casa del chico y qué mal puede traer vivir con Fred Weasley, un ser indefenso y demasiado estúpido para idear algún tráfico negro de sus órganos.

.

* * *

.

La convivencia fue amena, Fred llegaba tarde de sus fiestas empresariales (mujerzuelas y alcohol, las cosas como son, Weasley), Hermione desapareciendo en la mañana a la universidad y llegando entrada la tarde. No solían molestare cuando el otro estaba ocupado con algo que consideraban relevante, si Hermione necesitaba estudiar (lo haces todos los días, mujer, conoce el mundo), él intentaba no meter ruido; si Fred estaba con resaca, ella le preparaba esas mezcolanzas que solía hacer para Ron cuando llegaba después de salir con Harry de quitarse el estrés de encima.

_Fue _amena. _Tiempo pasado._

Porque Fred, tan brillante como ninguno, tuvo la magnífica idea de realizar una fiesta sorpresa en su casa con mujerzuelas (vaya novedad), alcohol y un montón de hombres llenos de testosterona en vez de neuronas. Un día jueves. El día en el que la chica llegaba más cansada de clases.

―Tiene que ser una broma― Susurra al abrir la puerta de entrada e ingresar a través de una cortina de humo con olor a cigarro y _oh por dios, ¿es marihuana?_

Ignorando los piropos y ciertas groserías, entró en su dormitorio, esperando que la pesadilla se acabara en poco. Gran error. En su cama, _en su cama_ estaba una flexible rubia con un chico moreno musculoso, muy musculoso. No podría decir qué la traumó más: que dos extraños estuvieran manteniendo relaciones en su cama, que el tipo era increíblemente tonificado o que la chica tenía las piernas en una posición extrañísima mientras follaban.

_¿Es eso siquiera natural?_

Iba a matar a Fred.

Hecha una furia, les gritó que se fueran, que tuvo un día horrible, que McLaggen no deja de acosarla y que casi reprueba una asignatura por culpa de la novela que la tenía viciada. Luego de espantar a la pareja y cambiar la ropa de cama, se encaminó a la pieza de Fred, donde está divirtiéndose con otra rubia flexible.

¿_Dónde consigue tantas de esas, en eBay_?

―Termina esta fiesta ahora o llamo a la policía― No fue necesario gritar o alzar un poco la voz. Su mirada fría y el tono cortante fue suficiente para hacer que el chico soltara a la elástica y se dirigiera al salón para dar por terminada la parranda.

No le habló en una semana.

.

* * *

.

―Estás celosa― Determina Luna como si de una ley se tratara.

―Estás demente― Responde sin prestarle atención.

―De hecho, poniéndolo en perspectiva tiene bastante sentido― Ojalá Ginevra se atorara con la guinda y no la siguiera molestando con esa barbaridad de los celos.

¿Celos de quién, de una curvilínea chica que tiene problemas para mantener las piernas cerradas? Sí, claro.

―Cambiemos de tema, ¿qué es eso de que sales con Neville, Luna?

.

* * *

.

No comprende el porqué de la duración de su enojo, pero no ahonda en el tema. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como la cena que se suscitará en dos días, banquete organizado por una prestigiosa firma de abogados. Sus neuronas no reaccionan, y mientras no lo hagan no sabe qué vestido usar, qué maquillaje aplicar o qué peinado hacer.

―No lo sé Ginny, aún no pienso con quién ir. Pero McLaggen está descartado.

―_Aún no entiendo por qué no sales con él. Es guapo, millonario y uno de los mejores de la clase_.

―Es un pesado. Me asalta cada vez que me ve y comienza a acosarme.

―_Creo que tal vez estás esperando algo_.

―¿De qué hablas?― Pero no sabe si el mensaje llegará correctamente porque siente ruido extraño, casi extraterrestre desde el otro lado de la línea.

―_Olvídalo, Harry está quemando el agua, ¿cómo rayos se quema el agua? Hablamos, cuídate_― Y antes de que pueda despedirse, siente el constante pitido que anuncia que ya no será escuchada.

Con un simple encogimiento de hombros, descarta todo lo anterior y se enfoca en el libro que está sobre la mesa, dispuesta a relajarse sola en la casa mientras Fred está ausente por un viaje de negocios en París.

.

* * *

.

Aún sentado en el sofá, después de un largo viaje, se dedica a mirar aburrido el partido que pasan por la televisión entretanto devora unas _Lays_ que encontró en el fondo de la alacena, detrás de la comida vegetariana de Granger.

Siente extrañeza de que la chica aún siga encerrada en su pieza, porque vale que esté enojada aún con él, pero son casi las nueve y aún no cena. Está a punto de levantar su perezoso trasero del inmueble para obligar a la muchacha que coma antes de que muera por inanición o algo, cuando queda paralizado en su sitio, con los pies atornillados en el suelo.

Lame sus labios, en un gesto inconsciente, cuando analiza a la castaña que está en la mitad del pasillo, devolviéndole la mirada.

El vestido negro ceñido marca cada curva del cuerpo femenino, los tacos elevan su porte y hacen sus piernas más kilométricas, el peinado deja al descubierto el níveo cuello y el suave maquillaje realza los tiernos rasgos.

_Está jodidamente hermosa_.

Fred la ha visto en todas las formas posibles, despeinada y vestida con su ridículo pijama de vaquitas, con un simple polerón y calzas, jeans ajustados y poleras anchas, trajes elegantes que lleva a las prácticas o, recuerda, su sonrisa vestida de metal por un año durante su adolescencia.

Conoce todo de Hermione Granger, la forma en que arruga la nariz cuando se concentra, sus ojos convirtiéndose en medialunas al reír, el hábito de acomodar un rizo detrás de la oreja cuando está nerviosa o simplemente cuando está durmiendo y mantiene la boca ligeramente abierta.

Y jamás le había causado una ola de calor tan intensa como ahora. _Jamás la había mirado como una mujer._

(No es que sea hombre, porque no tiene nada colgando entre las piernas, pero sencillamente la veía como Hermione, su mejor amiga. Casi un ser asexuado).

Ella carraspea, incómoda bajo la escrutadora e intensa mirada masculina, y sigue su camino hacia la puerta. Pero se ve interrumpida por Fred que sigue estancado al frente del sillón casi salivando.

―¿Dónde vas? ― Cuestiona con la voz demasiado ronca, viéndose obligado a despejar su garganta (y su mente).

―Tengo una cena― Es la sencilla respuesta de la castaña.

―¿Vas con alguien? ― No sabe de dónde sale ese instinto posesivo, pero no le toma importancia porque demonios Hermione está exquisita y he sido un completo ciego.

―Con nadie― Susurra avergonzada, evadiendo la taladrante observación a la que está siendo sometida. Las extrañas actitudes de Fred la ponen nerviosa, y algo que no soporta es sentirse inquieta.

―Dame quince minutos― Dice del mismo modo el pelirrojo, desapareciendo en su cuarto.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar, van directo al centro del salón y bailan toda la noche, beben los tragos que están sobre la bandeja del mesero que se pasea por el salón o ellos mismo se dirigen al bar para pedir lo que su sed desea, luego vuelven a bailar, pero esta vez más desinhibidos, con mayor soltura y más atrevimiento. Los tragos se le suben a la cabeza, la sangre se calienta, los pulmones luchan por aire y _dios, se están besando_.

Manos recorren la anatomía ajena, piernas se mezclan y labios y lenguas exploran. El calor es sofocante y ellos sienten que todo da vuelta, que el suelo se mueve y el techo se cae, o tal vez son sólo ellos que tienen las emociones al cien por ciento (o quizás más) descontroladas, con el deseo escapando en forma de suspiros y las extremidades adormecidas por el placer.

No saben cómo llegan, pero están en el departamento, en su hogar, compartiendo incoherencias, piropos, cariños y palabras vulgares (Hermione ríe, porque es Fred y él siempre es vulgar). La ropa comienza a estorbar y la temperatura en la sala de estar asciende a centígrados inhumanos, o, nuevamente, tal vez son sólo ellos que son presas del desenfreno y la lujuria.

Chocan con paredes, tropiezan con la ropa (¿o es mi cuaderno de Argumentación y pensamiento crítico?). Y no llegan a la habitación, no alcanzan y no quieren esperar más, cuando finalmente se funden (_al fin_, gimen ambos), y comienza un suave vaivén. Una danza tranquila en comparación a los sensuales movimientos que compartieron en el salón, Fred se toma el tiempo que estima conveniente para volver a retomar el ritmo después de depositar a la chica con delicadeza en la cama de ella.

La ternura queda descartada y olvidada en la puerta del departamento. Mordiscos algo fuertes rasgan hombros pecosos, uñas marcan antebrazos y nucas, bocas succionan cuellos níveos, caderas aplastan muslos y un ritmo bestial sacude la cama. No hay lugar para la delicadeza ya, eso quedó enterrado bajo las sábanas que se deslizan al piso. Sólo están ellos y sus deseos primitivos que los guían hasta el éxtasis.

Cuando el sol baña la habitación y obliga que ambos cuerpos, enredados aún por piernas y brazos, despierten, vuelven a la macabra y cruel realidad. No se miran y luego hacen de cuenta que no existen.

Dura más de una semana.

.

* * *

.

Todo es extraño ahora, _incómodo_.

Se han evitado como la peste desde esa noche, han pasado semanas y pareciera que son desconocidos, que jamás fueron los mejores amigos que compartían todo, que dormían juntos en el sofá después de alguna mala película de terror, que se llamaban a mitad de clases para compartir el mal sabor del sándwich que compraron o aquellos que acudían al karaoke a desafinar sin vergüenza.

El protocolo que deben seguir después de pasar una noche (increíble y magnífica noche, admitámoslo) con su amigo más cercano y con quien, por cierto, convives, no estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, y no había modo de pensar en la forma adecuada de reaccionar ante ello, menos cuando su mente la obligaba a recordar con detalle cada caricia, cada beso y _rayos, enfócate en la clase._

Tenía pensado dejar que las cosas solas retomaran su curso normal, pero ya iban semanas y la verdad es que _extrañaba a Fred._

_._

* * *

.

―No sé qué pasó, pero hoy pillé a Fred y parece mujer con menstruación ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ― Interroga la pelirroja apenas sentándose en su puesto habitual, al lado de la ventana que da a la calle.

―Se acostaron― Responde en su lugar Luna, como si comentase el sabor de su tarta de chocolate.

Escondiéndose en sus brazos, apoya la frente en la mesa e intenta ignorar la sobreexcitación de la chica. Las energías que posee en esos instantes no son suficientes para calmar a ambas chicas, menos cuando entiende algo de 'Boda en la playa' y 'De blanco es muy tradicional, mejor que tenga colores góticos'.

_Jesús, mátame_.

.

* * *

.

Explota una mañana en la que despertó de un humor horrible, aún soñando con Fred, como todas las noches anteriores, y atrasada para tomar la única clase que le tocaba el miércoles.

Estaba tranquilamente preparando unos huevos para comer en el desayuno, cuando Fred sale de su habitación, _acompañado._

No entiende el motivo de su decepción y desazón, pero lo deja pasar y, como la mujer digna que es, prepara comida para tres.

El ambiente es tenso cuando el chico nota la presencia de su mejor amiga y le indica a la morena que es hora de regresar a casa. Ambos omiten la mirada incrédula y ofendida de la chica, ésta va a la habitación y luego de cinco minutos sale del recinto con el mentón en alto.

―Le había preparado el desayuno― Menciona Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, sorprendiendo a Fred y provocando que la mirada de éste se suavice.

―No te quiero incomodar― Responde con voz dulce.

―Ya lo haces con tu presencia― Demonios, debería aprender a callarse.

Sí, realmente es algo que piensa, pero eso sólo la hace parecer una celopata en potencia que quiere enterrar el cuchillo en los ojos pardos de la morena que acaba de retirarse. Y Hermione Granger no era nada de eso.

Una mueca cruza el rostro pecoso, claramente incómodo con la sentencia de que su mejor amiga, _su Hermione no quería verlo_.

―Lo siento.

―No importa― Quiere irse, incluso el apetito había desaparecido. Intentado ocultarse con la cuchara de acero, busca la puerta de la cocina y se encamina hacia su habitación, pero un agarre toma presa su muñeca e impide que huya.

―No… no volverá a pasar―.

La situación empeora después de eso e incluso piensa en mudarse.

.

* * *

.

Se siente tonta, se siente infinitivamente subnormal por estar llorando. Ni siquiera sabe los motivos, pero estaba ahí, sollozando en su cama mientras abrazaba el peluche de conejo que Harry le había regalado la primera navidad que pasaron con los Weasley.

.

* * *

.

―Eres estúpida― Dice suavemente Luna, intentando ser cariñosa.

―Más por darte cuenta ahora― Acota su otra amiga, peinando sus rizos.

― Aún no capto su forma de animar a la gente.

―Tírate de cabeza, resultará― Aconsejan con entusiasmo, desatendiendo lo último. Con tanto fervor que reza para que se le contagie un poco, pero es ella y el realismo es algo que la caracteriza. Creer en cuentos de hadas fue parte de su niñez.

Atina a suspirar en derrota, ignorando al mesero que siempre está esperando por algo más que una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

Fred le da su espacio, y con eso se refiere a que se aleja como si estuviera conviviendo con el mismo Hitler y él fuese un pobre judío. Se levanta más temprano de lo normal para no terciarse con la chica y llega entrada la madrugada, cansado y agotado. Pero prefiere eso a que su mejor amiga lo abandone.

_No estaba en sus planes perder a su Mione._

Ese tiempo sin ella ha sido una completa tortura, pasa noches en vela con miedo de cerrar los ojos y que la castaña aproveche ese tiempo para tomar sus pertenencias y largarse; el trabajo en la oficina se le hace imposible, su mente nadando por aguas turbulentas de desesperación ante el inminente quiebre de su valiosa amistad.

Estaba jodido hasta los huevos.

Y no fue sino hasta que pasó esa noche que se percató, ciego y estúpido como siempre cuando se trataba de estos temas.

―_Eres un cobarde, siempre evadiendo el tema como si se tratase de un cáncer. Es amor, amigo, nada más que unos besos y abrazos a una sola persona, a ésa que crees única y especial, con la que quieres compartir todo, contarle todo. No hay nadie más excepto ése ser que te provoca todo y nada a la vez. Y no se trata de mariposas en el estómago o cantos angelicales. El romanticismo no es inherente al amor, porque hay muchas formas en las que éste se presenta_― Pausa para tomar aire, se emocionaba mucho al hablar de estos temas, más cuando aún estaba en una relación con Ronald―_ Quieres fundirte con esa persona, no únicamente en el acto carnal, deseas hacerlo en todo momento; evitarle problemas, y si es necesario escudarlo con tu cuerpo, lo harás. Es loco y tonto, pero es maravilloso._

―_Eres increíblemente cursi, nena ¿Ves cómo el amor te vuelve estúpido? Muchas gracias, pero no quiero depender de nadie, soy un ave que no está dispuesta que sus alas sean atadas, por nadie._

― _Es una pena, pienso que todo deben experimentarlo, sino es para siempre al menos que sea una vez en tu vida._

―_Moriré antes de enamorarme._

E insisto en esto: estaba jodido hasta los huevos por culpa de rizos castaños, sonrisas dulces y ojos achocolatados. Siempre lo estuvo, pero la etapa de negación le nubló el cerebro más tiempo de lo que normalmente debió ser.

Al parecer no llega lo suficientemente tarde, porque el departamento está vacío y el sonido de unas llaves llena la estancia cuando él prepara la comida que Molly mandó. Unos conocidos pasos se sienten en el pasillo, una alborotada melena se asoma por la entrada y una cansada sonrisa adorna el tierno rostro.

_Le echaba tanto de menos._

―Hey― Saluda despacito, esperando que no salga corriendo como él lo ha estado haciendo.

―Hola, ¿qué tal tu día?

Las cosas retoman su camino, pero algo falta. Ambos lo sienten.

.

* * *

.

Hermione repasa su lista mental de cosas por hacer, pero nota que nada se le pasa. Fred revisa su agenda, pero ya no hay reuniones ni socios a los que deba asistir o recibir, así que se encoge de hombros y sigue revisando las ganancias del mes en su portátil.

.

* * *

.

―¿Y? ― Demandan ambas chicas cuando la ven ingresando al café, pero ella sacude la cabeza.

―Son estúpidos― Vuelve a sentenciar Luna, pero sin pizca de delicadeza, cortante y hasta enojada.

―Si están esperando una señal divina o la aparición de la virgen María, van de listos porque ninguno cree en Dios y de virgen las jovencitas no tienen nada hoy en día.

Para aligerar el ambiente, Granger murmura un 'Hablas como mi abuela' y vuelve a ignorar al chico del café.

.

* * *

.

Estaba acostumbrada a esto, sin embargo aún sentía que algo no encajaba. A pesar de que la palabra _privacidad_ e _intimidad_ habían dejado de cobrar el significado que tenía para el resto de la especie humana. Aunque claro, ellos jamás fueron como la normalidad solía ser. _Entes peculiares_, decía Fred cuando sus amigos en común cuestionaban la integridad de su salud mental.

Con un tranquilo 'Desaparece, idiota' lo despachó la castaña. Fred hizo caso omiso y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, avanzando hacia la chica semidesnuda que estaba sentada en el borde la cama, aún con el pelo goteando y pegado a las sienes.

Recién había llegado de la cita rutinaria de los viernes, cuando encontró al ojiazul sentado en el sillón, codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas soportando su masculino mentón. No se hubiese sorprendido de no ser por la televisión apagada, la casa en total oscuridad y el hombre mirando su figura intensamente, sus orbes brillando de una extraña manera.

―Tenemos que hablar― Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Fred.

― Espera a que me duche― Dice firme, aunque por dentro no se sentía para nada tranquila.

Tardó el asunto más de lo necesario, pero es que estaba pendiente de repasar cada posible escenario que se pudiese suscitar en esas cuatro paredes cuando saliera de la tina. Drenando su cabeza de todas las tragedias sacadas de las peores novelas que veía por las tarde, malditas creaciones para abuelas que por poco causan la reprobación de una de sus materias, salió de la ducha y se encaminó a su habitación.

Y ahí estaban ahora, Fred sentado de cuclillas frente a ella que estaba aún en la cama, semidesnuda y húmeda (una pésima combinación).

―Verás― Empieza el chico con un tono solemne, y por un momento piensa que Ashton Kutcher saldrá del armario, porque él no era su mejor amigo. Fred jamás estaba serio, ni siquiera cuando falleció la tía Muriel, en donde no encontró mejor forma de animar el ambiente instalando el estéreo y subiendo al máximo el volumen, con música electrónica sonando por todo el hogar de los Weasley, sede para realizar el funeral.

Estaba tan perdida recordando cuanto se había reído con los chicos, aunque por dentro se recriminara por disfrutar de algo así, porque vamos Herms, hay un muerto presente, que perdió el hilo de lo que Fred hablaba.

―Disculpa, ¿qué?

―Me tomas el pelo, ¿cierto? Acabo de mostrarte la mejor declaración de amor que en la vida ha existido para que seas mi novia de una buena vez, ¿y tú me estabas ignorando? Joder nena, me rompes el corazón― Aunque hablaba en un tono serio, la picardía bailaba en sus labios y sus ojos chispeaban juguetones.

Ok, eso sí que tomó con la guardia baja a Hermione, que sólo atinó a mantener la boca abierta presa de la incredulidad y un notorio sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Su mejor amigo, el que jamás ha tenido una relación seria en su vida, que no cree en el amor y que juró y rejuró que nunca dependería de alguien, le estaba manifestando su apasionado y ferviente amor mientras los pájaros cantan en las calles.

_Por favor que saliera Ashton Kutcher de una vez, estaba preparada para las cámaras._

―Espera, esto debo grabarlo para la posteridad. Es imposible que tú, Fred Weasley, esté enamorado, menos de mi― Responde escéptica, pero una traidora sonrisa baila en sus labios y las mejillas le duelen por la contracción muscular que conlleva mantener una mueca oculta. No le daría ese placer a Fred.

―En serio me estás pateando el orgullo.

.

* * *

.

Así es como finalmente ambos idiotas ven que sí faltaba algo, pero que, con esfuerzo, gastando muchas neuronas y destrozando camas, las cosas resulten mejor de lo que esperan.

Notan que tal vez no se trate de mariposas revoloteando en el vientre, de pérdida de la motricidad o lagunas mentales, mareos intensos producto de emociones más intensas o deseo incontenible (aunque de esto último sí hay un poco, pero intentan mantener las hormonas controladas en la mejor medida posible). Hay peleas, ropa volando por el ambiente y gritos despectivos en cuanto a olores desagradables o cabellos incontrolables, hay pérdida de memoria en fechas importantes (¡Pero si los seis meses y seis días no se celebra, eso ni siquiera es normal!), hay aliento matutino y cenas que acaban quemadas.

Habían pasado más de la mitad de sus vidas juntos, así que no había nada de raro en que se encontraran en esa situación, tampoco que fuese con él, quien, por cierto, la conoce más que nadie. No había forma de que las circunstancias cambiaran, ¿cierto? Ningún motivo de fuerza suficiente que los impulsara a querer retroceder o simplemente abortar misión.

Las cosas sencillamente se darían de forma natural y podrían seguir viviendo como lo han estado haciendo, con unas tantas modificaciones en sus vidas, pero nada a lo que tuviesen que temer.

Porque estaban juntos y nada podía pasar, nada peor que Fred quemara toda la munición mensual que habían comprado ese mismo día.

―¡La cocina fue poseída!

.

* * *

.

―Piérdete chico, es mi cuñada. Y mi hermano es posesivo ― Al fin Ginny se siente satisfecha, pero es que el chico era sencillamente aterrador.

.

* * *

_Sí, no estoy muerta. Tenía esta historia jodiéndome la psiquis y aquí está. Tengo muchas historias sin acabar :( Pero maldita universidad, eres lo peor. Ugh. Intentaré subir más, porque en realidad extraño mucho los Fredmione... EL MUNDO LOS MECESITA._

_Bueno, eso por ahora._

_Cuídense :)_


End file.
